random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sports Q
Queston thingamajii Me: Okay, so today we will be asking some random athletes questions about pictures. For now, pleae welcome, three random people we found in a park playing soccer, tennis, and football at the same time. Random guy 1: hi everyone! Random guy 2: Hello? Random guy 3: Bonjour! Me: random guy 3, don't you speak english? Random guy 3: uh, no ablo chinese. Me: What? Random guy 2: he has a few, problems. Random guy 1: Big problems. Me: Okay, why don't you all sit down. Random guy 3: Wow, cet endroit est incroyable, j'aime les tortues Me: uh, Okay, let's start this baby. Picture number one. *points to screen* Random guy 1: it looks like a map. Is it a treasure map? Me: no. RG 2 your next Random guy 2: It's obviously a map for a competition. Is it a map of the zoo? Me: What? No! Random guy 3: Il est stupide de tortues fromage. Me: Uh, no it's the map from my first hunger games. Random guy 1: whats that? Me: moving on, round 2 is a gallery, so be prepared. Everyone ready? Random guy 2: actually before we start I- *Interrupted by me* Me; Okay, here it is *Points to screen where there is a gallery* Bigcake.jpg brownies.jpg Cupcakestand.jpg lollipop.jpg marshmallows.jpg pie2.jpg Muffin.jpg strawberrychocolate.jpg chocolatebar.jpg Marshmallow.jpg Random guy 1: I see a cake, some brownies, a lollipop... Me: yes, but what do all of these things have in common. Random guy 3: Pie bon goût avec quiche ma tortue bonne Me: okay, RG 3, speak english. Random guy 2: He can't. Me: Okay fine, can I get a translator? Audience Member: I will be a translator I speak french. Me: Okay, what is did he say? Translator: he said 'Pie tastes good with quiche, my good turtle'. Me: What the heck!? That makes no sense. That wasn't even the question. Random guy 2: He doesn't make any sense ever, and now, I believe it's my turn to take a guess about what all of- *Interrupted by me* Me: Oh darn it! We're out of time for round 2, now onto round 3! This round will be a slideshow. *Points to screen where the slideshow plays. apple.jpg applelogo.jpg appleyellow.jpg appleblue.jpg appleorange.jpg appleblack.jpg applewhite.jpg applepurple.jpg applepink.jpg applerainbow.jpg Random Guy 1: those are all oranges. Random Guy 2: no moron they're plums. Random Guy 1 and 2: *Argue with each other* Random Guy 3: Garçons, la briser. Ce ne sont pas des oranges ou des prunes, elles sont toutes les photos de bacon Me: Uh, hello? Translator? Translator: Oh, right. He said guys break each other up. Those are oranges and plums. They are also pictures of bacon. Me: What? Random Guy 1 and 2: What? Random Guy 3: Hey I can speak Spanish too! Everyone: *Gasp* Only tacosalad1127 can edit this page. I made it. If anyone else decides to edit this, I will command my pet turtles to eat you. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Sports Category:Q&A Category:Random Works! Category:Sports Players Category:Food